Sex and Violence
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Takes place after the future "retraining exercise" scene. Will have dark themes, Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Here's another Sam/Andy fic from me. This one takes place after the retraining exercise yet to come, after Sam and Luke duke it out. _

_Sorry I haven't posted anything in the last few days, some stuff's been going on at home, and I haven't exactly been in the mood to do anything other than pound on my punching bag. _

_I hope to get out of the funk soon, and I'll try to update "What We Do For Family" soon. _

_Alright, here's the story. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback. _

...

She caught up with him in the parking lot on his way home. She hadn't wanted to pull him aside in the locker room ... too many other cops in there, and she didn't want to risk running into Luke.

She knew why Luke had wanted to go up against Sam: she'd left Luke, and slept with Sam. But, it wasn't as though she left Luke _for_ Sam. She left Luke because she couldn't think of a single reason to stay with him. He was the exact opposite of the kind of cop that she wanted to be, and he couldn't see past his own ego. That, and the fact that he basically told her to go get liquored up while he finished up "his work", so that when he met her at the Penny, she would be too drunk to care about their argument.

Well, he was wrong. After she walked out on him, she'd found Sam - in the parking lot, again. She'd taken him to Benny's foster mom's home to fix her plumbing. She'd pulled Benny away from it, so finding someone else to finish what he'd started was the least she could do. After Sam had finished, they'd gotten to talking. One thing had led to another ... well, a lot of things had led to _a lot_ of other things, and somehow they'd wound up back at her place.

Going to her place had been her choice. She didn't want to run out on him like she had Luke - like she had other guys - so she'd suggested her place. She knew that Sam had understood, 'cause he'd given her that smile of his; he'd grinned in that perfectly symmetrical way, his eyes dancing with humor while his voice sparkled with cockiness. He understood, because he'd heard enough of her conversation with Luke to know that she had a tendency to walk out on guys while they were in bed. He understood her abandonment issues, and instead of brushing them off - as though they were completely normal - he worked with them, and accepted her for who she was. Accepted her, while at the same time let her know that he was always there for her.

There was a long list of things that she loved about Sam Swarek. It was too early - way too early - for her to be _in love _with him, but there were definite aspects about him that she was already in love with. His ability to read her, and understand exactly where she was coming from, was one of them.

Which was why - after their night of passion - he'd completely understood that she didn't want to make a big thing out of it. He didn't either - they both had their careers to think of. It had all been very formal until, a second before they walked out her front door, he turned and kissed her. That kiss said so much, _meant_ so much, that Andy knew she would wait. She knew that they would both wait until the rules no longer got in their way.

So, even though they'd been discrete, and had ended the affair - temporarily - after that one night, somehow Luke had figured out that something had changed. That was why he'd chosen to take on Sam in the retraining exercise. It had been supremely stupid.

Sam had to undergo extensive training when he accepted the undercover position. There wasn't always a guarantee that he could carry a weapon, so he'd had to ensure that he could handle himself without one.

She understood why Luke had done it, just as she understood why it had been a complete and utter mistake. He'd had no chance of winning from the beginning.

What she didn't know was: why had Sam accepted his challenge? Why had he done it? If it was about her, it was pointless. Luke didn't have her, and Sam didn't need to win her. If it was about proving himself as an officer, everyone in the division knew who would win, hands down. The fight had only given them physical proof. She didn't know of a particular personal vendetta that Sam had against Luke, and their fight had clearly been more than friendly sparring. She _needed_ to know why.

"Hey," she called out, jogging up to him. "Hang on."

Sam glanced over at her, slowing his pace so that she could join him. "Hey," he replied, their footsteps resounding against the pavement. "Enjoy the show?"

Andy moved around in front of him, blocking his path. "No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sam narrowed his eyes, gazing down at her. "What?"

"I just ... I wanna know why?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

Andy tilted her head, eyeing him. "Why did you fight him?" she asked, in a near-passive voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, walking around her. "Because he stepped up to the plate, McNally."

Andy followed him to his truck. "Come on, Sam. I'm serious."

His nostrils flared, but he gave no other sign that he had a problem with what she was saying. "It was just an exercise."

She shook her head. "You and I both know that was not just an exercise. That was personal, I just wanna know why."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, tossing his bag into his truck. "I don't know, maybe he just bugs me."

Andy stared at him pointedly, not buying it.

"Look, I don't know what you're looking for here, Andy," Sam told her, walking around to the driver's side door and opening it.

Andy followed him into the truck, sliding into the passenger's seat. "I'm looking for an honest answer."

"So, you're upset that I fought him? Or that I kicked his ass?" Sam wondered.

Andy sighed, shaking her head at him. "I'm not upset about that. He should have known it was going to end that way."

Sam grinned.

Andy glared back at him. "Not the point."

Sam started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot. "You know, I didn't ask him to step up there. He didn't have to fight me."

Andy nodded her head. "I know that. I know why he did, though. So, please ... just tell me why you did it?"

He unconscious began driving towards her apartment, glancing at her every couple of seconds. "He had it coming, alright?"

Andy studied him for a long time, thinking over everything she knew about Luke and Sam. "Is this about his yearly rookies?"

"No," Sam answered quickly. "Well, not entirely."

"So, _a_ rookie?" she ventured next. "One in particular?"

Sam was silent.

"Please tell me this wasn't about me," Andy almost begged. "Please tell me you're not that petty. I mean, I'm not some prize to be won by a manly show of caveman abilities. And even if I were, Luke's not ... he's not in the picture."

Sam sighed, finishing the drive to her apartment in silence. When he parked the truck, he looked over at her. "Callaghan, he's ... he's not exactly a smart cookie, alright? I heard him running his mouth a couple days back, and I just wanted to crack him a few for it."

Andy was momentarily confused. "Running his mouth? About what?"

It was Sam's turn to look at her pointedly.

"About me?"

He nodded his head.

"Oh ... I didn't know," she said finally. She and Luke hadn't spoken much since she'd broken up with him, but she didn't think he was so bent out of shape about it, that he was bad-mouthing her to other officers. "Well, thanks for telling me."

Sam shrugged. "Wasn't gonna."

Andy sighed, disappointed, but happy that she knew the truth now. Looking out the window of Sam's truck, she realized that they were in front of her apartment. "Oh ... uh, thanks."

Sam looked around at what she was talking about, opening his mouth to tell her he hadn't realized that he'd driven there either, but thought better of it. "Yeah, well, I don't have any beers at my place." He slid out of the truck, grinning at the surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, and you think I'm just gonna invite you in?" Andy asked him, climbing down out of the truck as well.

Sam nodded his head. "Pretty much. I mean, I did just beat up some schmuck in defense of your honor, and all."

Andy rolled her eyes heavily, walking up the steps to her apartment, Sam trailing behind her. "Oh please, you wanted to kick his ass for yourself, not me."

He shrugged his shoulders once more. "Okay, maybe it was a bit of both."

Andy unlocked the main apartment door, pausing in the doorway while she regarded Sam. "If I let you in ..."

Sam nodded his head. "I know."

She stared at him for a long moment, seeming to think over their situation. _Weighing her options, maybe_, Sam thought. Finally, she opened the door wider, letting him step through. "Only so that I can set up a tape recorder and _prove_ that you do, in fact, snore."

Sam rolled his eyes, remembering their conversation from a week ago. "I do _not_ snore, McNally."

"We'll see," she promised, closing the door behind them as they made their way up to her apartment. Neither of them saw the man staring at them from the shadows, a dangerous expression on his heated face.

...

_End of chapter one. _

_Okay, I was going to end this at one chapter, but I'm in a "dark" sort of mood, so I thought I'd write a stalker-ey fic. _

_What did you guys think so far? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. _

_I'm in a much better mood than when I first started this story, but hopefully I'll be able to keep with my original plan, and "dark" themes. Lol, that sounds so ridiculously ominous. Oh well. _

_Here's the next chapter! _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"Aha," she professed, slamming her hand on the table.

The sounds of his snoring could be clearly heard through the small tape recorder.

"Pff, that's you, not me," Sam replied, taking a swallow of his morning coffee. He find it both ridiculous and adorable that she had _actually_ recorded the sounds of their sleeping. Not that she'd gotten the 'good stuff', of course. She hadn't turned on the recorder until right before they fell asleep.

Andy smacked his arm gently, rolling her eyes. Even with hard proof, he wouldn't admit it.

The recorded kept playing as Andy moved to the cupboard, pulling out a bowl for some cereal. A heavy, breathing sound caught her attention, making her look back at the table. "Oh my ... is that you?"

Sam shook his head defiantly, unwilling to believe that he sounded like that. "Definitely not. Looks like someone's a mouth-breather," he joked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Andy was nearly mortified. It seemed as though her plan to bust him for snoring had backfired. She didn't remember his sounding like _that_ the last time he'd been at her apartment, so the only other possibility was that she was making that dreadful noise.

"_So pretty,"_ a whispered voice slithered through the speakers on the small recorder, something that made Andy's spine tingle.

She blinked a few times, glancing over her shoulder at Sam as the bowl in her hand came to rest on the counter. "Um, you talk in your sleep?" It didn't sound like him, but it was only a whisper, so she couldn't be sure.

Sam looked almost as uneasy as she did. "I didn't think so," he told her.

Both of them were aware that something was _off_, but couldn't put their fingers on what it was.

Reaching forward with his right hand, Sam shut off the small recorder, regarding it thoughtfully.

Trying to lighten the situation, Andy came back to the table, joking, "Well, that's the last time I try to tape you snoring."

He nodded, passing her the cereal and milk. Something about the recording was off-putting, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

They finished with their breakfast, Andy getting changed into new clothes while Sam put back on what he'd been wearing the other night. The recording was left on the kitchen table while they made their way out the front door.

"Hey, do you wanna stop by your place first so you can change?" Andy asked him as she opened the front door.

He opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he saw what was taped to the outside of her door.

"What?" Andy asked, gazing at him for a moment before following his gaze. The smile that had been on her face fell immediately, grabbing the items off the door. "What the hell?"

Pictures. Pictures of Andy and Sam going into the apartment, pictures of the inside of Andy's apartment, a few of Sam and Andy in bed together, and two close-ups of Andy's sleeping face.

While Andy flipped through the pages with a shocked and panicked expression on her face, Sam pushed past her into the hall, whipping his head back and forth. There was no one outside in the hall, so he ran out the hall and down the stairs.

Andy's heartbeat increased exponentially while she stared at the photos, feeling completely violated. Someone had been in her apartment, had taken photos of her and Sam, had stood over her bed and - the recording! She ran back into the kitchen, grabbing the tape recorder off of the table. Pressing the _play_ button down, she listening to the rest of the tape.

More heavy breathing followed, and then the voice whispered again, "_Such a beautiful face,"_ he whispered.

Andy shivered uncontrollably, her skin crawling at the thought that some pervert had been inside her bedroom.

A few clicks followed, which Andy assumed were the Polaroid pictures being taken. A few moments passed, and the sound of her dresser drawer being opened could be heard. Her eyes widened as she heard an exaggerated sniffing noise. _Oh, god ... please don't tell me he's sniffing my underwear._ The drawer closed again after a minute, and then she heard the sounds of a box being opened. Some rattling in the background, and then the box closed again. Andy listened for a long while, and then heard the click of another picture being taken. After that, she couldn't be sure what had happened - the tape ran out.

Andy wracked her brain for what box he could have opened, and then realized it must have been her dresser. She ran into her bedroom holding the pictures and the recorder, seeing that the lid of her jewelry box was off-center. She closed her eyes for a moment before shifting the recorder into the hand with the pictures. Then, with a slightly trembling hand, she completely removed the lid from the box.

Most of her jewelry was unorganized, but there were a few lots that she left for her special earrings. And currently, the little square that normally held her Sweet Sixteen earrings from her father, was empty.

Andy brought her hand to her mouth, while the holding the pictures and recorder drew into her chest, slightly clenching.

Sam jogged back into the apartment, slightly out of breath. "There was no one out there," he informed her, looking around when he realized that she was no longer at the front door.

"Andy?" he called out, looking around.

"I'm in here," she replied, her voice breaking on the last word.

Sam moved swiftly into the bedroom, coming up beside her. "What is it?"

Her lips quivered as she turned to look at him, unable to believe that something like this was happening to her. "He - he took my earrings."

Sam looked down at the open jewelry box, and then back up at Andy. She looked so worried, so scared. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. He thought she might cry, but she just leaned against him in silence, her chest moving up and down with ever uneven breath.

...

"And you're sure the earrings are all that are missing?" Detective Barber asked her.

Andy nodded her head, feeling way too much like a victim. "Yeah. I mean, I looked around, and I didn't notice anything else missing."

Jerry nodded his head, making a note of that. After a pause, he inquired, "Can I ask why you were recording yourself sleeping in the first place?"

Andy's eyes flickered toward Sam, where he stood in his uniform. They couldn't admit that he had been there last night, so he had taken the photos with him in them, and returned to his place to change while she phoned in the incident. He'd come back fifteen minutes later, in uniform, pretending that it was the first he'd heard of the incident.

"Um, a friend of mine said that I snored," Andy lied, "I just wanted to see if they were right."

Jerry nodded, glancing between her and Sam. "Well, I guess that was pretty lucky. Okay, McNally, Boyko says you can stay home today if you want, given what happened, and -"

Andy shook her head. "No, I'd rather go back to work," she interrupted. "I don't need to stay home."

He regarded her for a long moment, before nodding once again. "Alright, then. You'll have to fill out some reports and make a statement once you get to the division. And if I were you, I'd get the locks changed ASAP."

Andy nodded. "Will do."

Jerry glanced at Sam one more time before he left, leaving them alone. The other officers left the room as well, and Sam turned to face Andy.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her.

Her eyes were wide as she glanced around the room, feeling a little bit nauseous. "Aside from some creep stalking me and breaking into my house, _stealing_ one of my most precious pieces of jewelry, I just lied to a detective - a friend of yours - about what really happened. So no, Sam, I don't know if I'm gonna be okay."

Glancing around the apartment, Sam moved to close the door, not wanting anyone to pop their head in and witness the scene that was about to unfold. Once that was finished, he slid back over to Andy, pulling her into his arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he told her, meaning it down to his very core. He was fierce when he protected the people that he cared about, and he cared about Andy a lot. Definitely more than he should.

Andy let him hold her, bringing her arms up press tightly against his back. They didn't have a lot of time, as they were both expected at the division, but they allowed themselves the moment to cling to the only thing that made sense to them at the moment: each other.

...

_End of chapter two. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been bouncing back and forth between so many other fics, I think my head might start spinning off shortly. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far, guys! You're amazing! _

_I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed this fic so far, to the point of it 'creeping out' some people. Hehe. _

_Anywhoo, here's the next chapter!_

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Filling out the reports, and making her official statement, had been an even more nerve-wracking experience than Andy had anticipated. Aside from the 'trauma' that accompanied the break-in, she was mortified that someone might find out that she had lied in her statement. Lied about the fact that she hadn't been alone that night. She had a feeling it would come back to bite her in the ass, but right now, it would be worse for people to know that Sam had been there with her. In her bed. Somewhere he was definitely not supposed to be.

She was asked to fill out a list of likely suspects - people who might want to hurt her, who might be obsessed with her, or might be holding a grudge.

Andy was a little embarrassed at the length of the list. Mostly, it was ex-boyfriends. 'Seedy' ex-boyfriends, who were her exes because they'd hurt her in some way, or because their bad-boy antics had finally turned her off. She had almost considered adding Luke's Callaghan's name to the list. After all, she had broken up with him around the same time that she'd started "seeing" Sam, and he and Sam _had_ gotten into a pretty personal confrontation during the retraining exercise. But in the end, she hadn't been able to make herself believe that he would do something like that.

She filled out the paperwork, and was assigned to the booking room for the rest of her shift. It wasn't as though she'd expected to be put back out on the street, but after the first hour of searching and booking prisoners, she wished that she could be doing something slightly more exciting.

At that very moment, Detective Barber was rounding up the people on Andy's list that he could contact, and having them brought in for questioning.

Sam tracked Jerry down, stopping him before he brought the first 'suspect' in for questioning. "Hey, Jer, wait up."

Jerry turned around, spotting Sam coming towards him. "What do you need?" he asked his friend.

Sam glanced around the hall before he spoke, "Let me take some of these guys."

Jerry tilted his head, staring him down. "Probably not the best idea, Sammy."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Come on, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Jerry pulled him down the hall, away from passers by. "Look, I didn't say anything this morning, but come on, man. You're not fooling me."

Sam countered with, "Nor is your attempt to hide your relationship with Nash fooling me."

Jerry stared heavily back at him, sighing through his nose. "Not the point."

"And yet I think I've made my point?" Sam replied.

Jerry clenched his own jaw in response, waiting a breath before pulling a sheet out of his pile. "Fine. You can take these ones. Whoever isn't in the waiting room, we weren't able to get a hold of, putting them at the top of our list."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good."

Jerry paused after handing him the paper, tapping his foot on the ground. "Don't make me regret this, Sam."

Sam only bobbed his head in response, walking down the hall to pull the first man into Interview Room 2.

...

He stood in his darkened apartment, looking over his freshly developed pictures. The Polaroids he had left for her had only been a portion of the pictures he'd taken. Some were from further away, some cleverly zoomed in. No matter which picture he hung to dry - fresh from the development process and water cleanse - her beauty emanated from within each and every one.

Someday - and soon - he would be take many more pictures. Closer, and much more personal. Of that, he was certain. She would be his ... all in good time. After all, true love didn't just happen ... you had to make it happen.

...

Sam pulled up a stool next to Andy at the Penny, where she sat with a beer in her hands. "What a long day," he commented.

Andy nodded her head in agreement. "Long ... and slow," she added.

Sam pursed his lips together, ordering a scotch. "So, I interviewed some people today."

Andy's eyes remained trained on the bar for a moment, thinking over what he'd said. "For the investigation?"

Sam nodded his head.

She turned to look at him, her hand sliding off of the bottle she'd been holding. "You talked to my exes?"

Sam shrugged. "Some of them."

"Okay, I know that it seems like there's a lot of them, but ... I didn't sleep with all of them," she assured him. "Actually, that's why most of them are my _exes_. They wanted something, I didn't give it, they got pissed."

Sam nodded again. "Okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"But I want to," she told him. "I don't want us to have secrets. ... If there _is_ an 'us'," Andy added slowly.

Sam wished that they were in a more private setting so that he could reassure her. "Yes, there's an us. But ... Jerry knows about us."

Andy's eyes widened in worry.

"I don't think he'll let the cat out of the bag," he told her. "But, we are going to have to be careful. Especially with some obsessed whacko out there."

Andy nodded her head, bringing the beer back to her lips. Her hand shook a little, making it hard to drink evenly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Sam's soft voice assured her.

She wanted to believe him, she really did ... but so much had changed overnight. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

...

"It's not too late, I can't still take the couch," her father told her, watching as she draped a sheet and pillow over the worn couch in his living room.

Andy shook her head, grabbing one of her blankets and laying it out next. "I'm fine here, Dad."

Tommy scratched the back of his neck, standing in the middle of the room. "Do you need anything else?"

Andy shook her head. "No, this is good. Look, thanks for letting me stay here, Dad. I just ... I didn't want to be at my place tonight."

Her father nodded. "It's not problem. I feel better having you here, too. Some jag-off wants to make a run at my daughter, he'll have to come through me."

Andy smiled at the sentiment. "Thanks, Dad."

"Alright, well ... try to get some sleep, huh?"

"Will do," Andy agreed, knowing that it was doubtful she'd be getting much at all. She could barely close her eyes without the horrifying sight of some heavy-breathing creep standing over her bed. "Goodnight," Andy told him.

Tommy leaned over, kissing her on the forehead before returning to his bedroom.

Alone in the living room, Andy flicked on the lamp beside the couch, illuminating the room. She pulled a book out of her bag, preparing for a long night.

...

_End of chapter three. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I know, this one was short, but I'll try to make up for it with the next chapter. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
